Fantendo Funfair
|platforms=Wii U NintenTouch Pro Gamer Nintendo Silver }} Fantendo Funfair is a community project, being an advanced Fantendo version of the Wii U launch title Nintendo Land. Like Nintendo Land, Fantendo Funfair is set on the virtual theme park it's named after. Its attractions are minigames, each centered around various series of Fantendo, like Unten's series with and overly long and uninteresting name. Each series either has a Solo Minigame, meaning it can only be played by one player, a Team Minigame, meaning it can be played by multiple people trying to win altogether, or a Competitive Minigame, meaning it is played by multiple people who compete to be the winner, each apart from each other. Unlike Nintendo Land, the host is not a monitor-like entity, but a being that looks similar to The Fan, aptly named The Host. Modes Normal Story Story (Story Mode only) The game features 2 variations of Story Mode, both with different stories. This option is chosen when starting a Story Mode profile. Story 1: A Rusted Funfair... Introduction The first part of this story is told by The Host and this is what he states: "What is Fantendo Funfair, or maybe I should say, what was Fantendo Funfair? If you're asking this I can simply tell you a story of a joyous and wonderous theme park which would have many friendly visitors who would always come to the park and have a blast, well that my friend, was a long, long time ago. You see there was an evil man named The Jester who loved to cause havoc and rui n everyone's fun, he hated how the funfair was such a happy and fun place and he wanted to stop it running and making everyone miserable and upset, you're probably wondering did he? Well yes he did, but how did he do it? Well he didn't do it by himself, he ventured on a long journey to a place called the Fantendo Universe, where everything Fantendo was located. What would he get out of this? He would get a lot, he went to each of the series worlds in the Fantendo Universe and he found the villains, he made the villains realise how all about this and persuaded them to join in on his almighty revenge. You might be thinking "Oh no he didn't" but Oh yes, he did. All of the villains and The Jester went to the Funfair and started to wreck havoc, like how the heroes did with their evil plans and this, is how the catastrophe started. All the villains stole the Minigame Tickets, these tickets were magical tickets that allowed the attractions to work and be able to be used, and the villains stayed inside so no one could ever come again. After this event nobody ever visited the park, ever again, so the attractions started to rust and break down. But, hope remains as the villains had one con to their "Almighty Revenge", they had forgotten that there was one ticket remaining in one area as there were so many and this, might be our lucky ticket to returning joy and happiness to the land, if someone goes to the park and defeats all the villains, earning the minigame tickets, then the attractions will slowly start to work and everyone will be able to have fun again..." "So this, is where you come in, please can you save the park?" How to complete Players must play the first and only default attraction in the mode and after they have done this, they must beat a villain from the game's series. If defeating the villain will disappear leaving the ticket and once gaining the ticket, the player can now play another attraction. Once every attraction has been played and all bosses have been defeated, a final boss appears, The Jester. You must defeat him to complete this story mode. Attractions Team :For a list of these, see here: /Team Attractions/ Team attractions, hence the name, feature players working as a team. In these, players work together using different powers (depending on what they are controlling with) to achieve some kind of goal, such as beating a boss. These team attractions usually control the series' protagonists. Competitive :For a list of these, see here: /Competitive Attractions/ Coming soon! Solo :For a list of these, see here: /Solo Attractions/ Coming soon! Prizes Series 100px|link= /Lava Path 100px|link= /Charnelon the Blue Ninja More coming soon! Gallery *